


Reencounter in the Greenhouse: Nostalgia, Pain, Passion.

by EfrainJorge



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Alternate History, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hot, Infidelity, Love, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Passion, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfrainJorge/pseuds/EfrainJorge
Summary: It has been a long time since Lord Melbourne ceased to be Prime Minister and had to move away from Victoria. Resigned to his sadness and loneliness, one day he has an unexpected reencounter with the Queen, who comes to him in a moment of deep despair. A torrid reunion that will change their present and perhaps their future.





	1. The surprise visit of a Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria has reappeared to upset his life, and he will not know whether it has been a blessing or a curse.

Lord Melbourne was standing, watching as the carriage drove away, his body still trembling and wondering how everything had gone so wrong, from the point of view of duty and wisdom...  
His routine that day had begun like any other day since he had ceased to be Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Since the popular verdict at the ballot box had consecrated a new conservative majority in the House of Commons that immediately threw him out of power to replace him with the Tory Robert Peel.  
Since then Lord Melbourne's life had passed in peace, tranquillity... and sadness, an infinite and deep sadness.  
No, it was not the depression that afflicted the rulers who had been forced to relinquish power and who were desperate for the times when they had the destiny of the country in their hands. No, it was not the moribund ambition of a finished and retired politician, the painful abstinence from the power that ex-ruler felt (similar to the abstinence that an alcoholic felt when he was deprived of alcohol). He had always been the most atypical politician and ruler, for he had never felt such an unhealthy love for power, that obsessive ambition so similar to the lust that almost all politicians feel. He reluctantly took power and as an obligation, never as a pleasure for himself.  
The reason for his sadness, in reality of his pain, was quite another. He loved a woman, loved her with infinite devotion, loved her as seldom a man loves a woman in real life, feeling that ideal love that seems to dwell solely on the lands of literary fiction. His love for that woman was as obsessive as the unhealthy ambition of power of his former political colleagues and even greater. Such a love that could have made him the ideal husband of that woman.  
But the woman he loved with religious devotion woman is forbidden to him because she was his Queen... Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.  
The almost adolescent girl whom he had become a worthy Monarch, with his advice and his practical lessons in politics and life. A rough diamond that he forged with his expert hands and his devotion to make it the glorious Queen who was at the head of a vast Empire. But he loved her... love her as a woman, knowing from the beginning that love was impossible because it would cost her the throne and her future, and the country could precipitate at a dangerous period of instability. So when she declared her love (because there was a time when it seemed that love has corresponded) he had to reject her and break her heart.  
But her heart did not break last long ("frailty, thy name is woman") because she fell passionately in love with her cousin Albert and married him, and this time it was she who broke his heart.  
After some time came to his inevitable resignation, and Lord Melbourne had to stop seeing her almost daily as had been his routine when he was Prime Minister (especially when she was single and they both 'lived' together).  
He thought that after seeing her married to another man and giving birth to children of him, the distance would not be as painful as seeing her in another man's arms and imagining her in bed with him... but he was wrong. Every day, every hour, he suffered for her absence. Time passed with painful slowness, like a desperate torture.  
He was a broken man who had lost his only reason to live, the only reason to get up every day in the morning. He was a living dead who wandered without a horizon, an unburied corpse that seemed to complain that he could not rest in his grave. If living is a blessing for the one who has a reason to stand up and fight, it is also a curse for which he has only known tragedies in his existence and in the autumn of his life he sees die his only illusion, his last hope.  
Locked in his country residence at Brocket Hall, Lord Melbourne resignedly accepted his fate as he had done on so many previous occasions and gathered strength to resist pain, loneliness, and boredom. He told himself that he should just calmly wait for death, which perhaps would not be long since his health had suffered enough from the depression and every day he looked older and emaciated in the mirror. In the meantime, he dedicated himself to some activities to distract his mind from suffering and thus not go mad. So his days passed between drinking alcohol, reading books and working as a gardener in his greenhouse, that greenhouse where in the past he had cultivated with affection the flowers that he gave to his beloved Queen every day.  
And that day he was busy with work in the greenhouse when he received the biggest surprise of his life. He heard footsteps approaching the greenhouse door and sighed with some annoyance. He had ordered the servants not to disturb him when he was in the greenhouse, unless it was an emergency or an unexpected visit, so he thought it most likely would be second and that his brother or sister or some his few friends had decided to appear by surprise, and at that moment did not feel like talking, whoever it. But he prepared himself resignedly to wear the courtesy suit to attend to whoever it was.  
But when he looked at the door he was stunned by the surprise... Victoria was in the door threshold of the greenhouse, his beloved Victoria.  
Behind her, a servant retired slowly without turning his back on the Queen, until at a distance acceptable to the protocol he turned and left. Victoria had a sweet, lovely smile on her face, and Lord Melbourne thought he was in the presence of a heavenly vision. He saw her as beautiful as the day they met, even more, probably conditioned him by the time that it had passed since their last encounter.  
"I think I surprised you, Lord M! " Victoria said happily, her voice a little broken by emotion.  
"Certainly, Ma'am... It would not be the first time, though," said Lord Melbourne, his voice also a little broken with emotion, making an effort not to stammer.  
"Yes... I recognize that I am adept at appearing in front you by surprise! " she retorted with amusement.  
They both laughed, and for a moment it was as if everything had become as before when life was simple and joyful.  
"I needed to talk to a friend... I needed to talk to the person who best understood me in my life. And that's you," Victoria said with affection and devotion.  
"For me, that is a great honour, a great joy, Ma'am," Lord Melbourne replied, and he felt the emotion almost drown out his voice. "Do you want us to go to the house?"  
"No, if you do not mind I prefer that we talk here. I would like for us to speak with as much privacy as possible and in a relaxed atmosphere... And I wanted so much to know your famous greenhouse, whose flowers I so miss," answered her in such a way that Lord Melbourne felt like a teenager boy to which the girl he is in love would have said that she wanted to take a walk with him.  
Lord Melbourne began to show her the whole greenhouse and to explain everything about the flowers he cultivated in it, and the methods he used for his gardening work. Victoria listened with deep and sincere interest and often smiled like a little girl in awe as she discovered new and exciting things. She even encouraged herself to help him a little with work on some plants that were in pots, to his satisfaction he smiled as he had not done in a long time. At the same time, Lord Melbourne could not stop seeing her, so elegant in her blue suit with embroidery and a bonnet, and was glad that he himself was dressed more than acceptable, with a vest, a white shirt (which he wore rolled up) and a black bow tie.  
After a while, Victoria sat on a wooden bench after he asked her if she wanted to. Meanwhile, Lord Melbourne remained standing, finishing arranging a plant in a pot. They talked about the flowers he sent to Buckingham Palace, and Victoria was happy to remember those bouquets that came in punctually every day.  
"It was one of the happiest times of the day... even in the saddest days, when I was upset or depressed for some reason, when the bouquet came from Brocket Hall I was happy to see them, and I took a breath, to face the rest of the day," Victoria said with longing and lost eyes, as if she was recreating in her mind those past times, "were happy times... much better than the current times... Those were the last times I knew what happiness was," Victoria added, and then her eyes filled with tears, and, unable to avoid it, she burst into tears like a little girl, in a very pitiful way.  
Lord Melbourne was surprised, and immediately his surprise became a concern, and he left what he was doing and quickly wiped his hands with a cloth, and went to sit on the bench next to Victoria.  
"What's wrong, Ma'am?... Why are you like this? " Lord Melbourne asked anguished, as he saw her face in profile bathed in tears, wanting to touch her but not daring to do so, by the protocol.  
"I can not stand it anymore, Lord M!... My life is hell, and my marriage is a nightmare! " cried Victoria, crying almost hysterically and pouting like a child.  
Lord Melbourne was puzzled, shocked by the surprise of what he had just heard.  
"Come on, Ma'am... it can not be that bad. I'm sure..." Lord Melbourne tried to comfort her.  
"You do not understand, Lord M!... You are not there to see it... I can not stand the pressure anymore. Everyone presses me, they all drown me, they take my breath away and they do not let me breathe." Victoria turned to look at him, her face disengaged with pain and anguish, still crying.  
"Ma'am, if it's Peel..." Lord Melbourne tried again.  
"Peel is a nuisance, but it's the least of my problems! I'm used to his stupidity and his disloyalty to me, I'm used that he behaving as if the King were Albert... No, it's not him, it's worse... Since Vicky was born, I... I do not know how to explain it, but I hate maternity. Pregnancy is a nightmare, it's horrible, it makes me feel like a dying woman about to die, it happened with Vicky and also to Bertie. And those around me only make it worse, especially with Bertie, because at least with the first pregnancy still I had you more or less close, all pregnancy, and you encouraged me... But after giving birth, things do not get better, but they get worse..."  
Lord Melbourne saw her with concern, seeing the pain reflected in the tormented gesture on her face and in her desperate gaze, and the rivers of tears running down her cheeks, knowing that Victoria was releasing a pain, long repressed.  
"Everyone believes and tells me that I must be happy for the birth of my children, but it is not so... after giving birth I feel deeply depressed and dejected, I feel that I sink into a dark abyss, and my head is full of terrible thoughts and of an unbearable anguish. I have no peace or comfort, I do not feel like doing anything. And what is worse, I feel repulsion for my children... God forgive me but I feel that I hate my children!... When I see them, newborn, I do not feel tenderness and love, I only see the suffering that they cause me with their arrival in the world. I feel rejection, their presence distresses me, and that is why the children are more with Lehzen, Skerrett and the nannies than with me. Maybe if I had a husband who understood me and helped me to overcome it, it would be better, but it is not, because Albert is my greatest source of suffering..."  
Lord Melbourne held his breath.  
"Now I know that marrying Albert was the biggest mistake of my life... now I know that I no longer love him if I ever loved him..." Victoria said with absolute conviction and with a gesture hard on her face, without ceasing to cry. "Albert it is cold as ice, it is so cold that it is inhuman, it is mechanical and empty, it is a capricious and spoiled child, it is unbearable... His only concern is to claim more power for him, to constantly demand a greater role in the Court, and to complain because I do not give him more prerogatives at the expense of my own prerogatives. And his only desire is to control me, is to tell me what I have to do as Queen with the complicity of the fool Peel... Sometimes I think he wants to take me the Crown for he reign... And he never gives me the love and comfort I need, he has never understood me... on the contrary, his behaviour only causes me more restlessness and depression. It harasses me, it annoys me. That's why I think he does not love me, although maybe he thinks he does... Albert is only the younger son of the Monarch of a small and poor principality, whom they educated with the idea that he had come to the world to be my husband, and that through his marriage with me he would reach the greatness to which he would not be entitled by birth. That is why he is obsessed with having a great role as Consort, to write his name in History with capital letters. It's just a frustrated little prince because he would want to be a great King... I know that maybe I'm measly, but it's the truth. And now I think he was not in love with me, he was in love with what I represented, the abstract concept of love and greatness that I embodied. I think he was in love with the romantic ideal but not with the flesh-and-blood woman behind it, and I think that something similar happened to me, I fell in love with the concept of romantic and idealistic love, but not with the man who is Albert..."  
Lord Melbourne listened with sadness and compassion.  
"But the harsh reality, Lord M, is that I am very lonely... it is ironic that the Queen of the Empire most rich and powerful of the world, perhaps the most envied woman in the world, is so lonely and so unhappy. Every day I struggle to overcome pain and depression, to resist the pressure of my unbearable husband and the burden of motherhood, to coexist with a Prime Minister who together with my husband only sabotages my reign instead of serving me and helping me... I fight to fulfil my obligations as Queen, wife and mother as best as I can, and all that while I have to hide my real feelings and put my best smile. And when night comes I'm so tired, so overwhelmed, and I have no one to comfort me and on whose shoulder I can cry... and when I wake up in the morning I feel scared and desperate, cursing the new day that is about to begin. And I can not even trust my doctor, because he would surely say that it is only the fragile constitution of a woman and that I have only to delegate more responsibilities to my husband, to leave everything in his hands, because women only serve to bring children to the world. I am so overwhelmed that sometimes I have sinister desires, I want my children to die, or that Albert falls from his horse and breaks his neck so that he can finally leave me alone... or even wish some insane person to return to attempt against my life, but this time use real bullets and take my life," said Victoria pausing in her tears, and with a cloudy look and gesture hard.  
"Please do not say that, Ma'am! You can not wish for your own death," Lord Melbourne replied, taking one of Victoria's small hands and pressing it between his two large hands.  
"You do not understand, Lord M!... You do not understand what it is to live in despair and no reason to live! " Victoria exclaimed, bursting into tears again, and unable to contain herself, she embraced him and buried her face in his chest.  
Lord Melbourne was surprised at first, but then he overcame his prejudices and responded to the embrace, and with one hand began to caress the small back of her while with the other hand caressed Victoria's head. He held her in his arms, forgetting that it was his duty to keep the physical distance from the Queen.  
"Ma'am, I understand you better than you realize," Lord Melbourne said sadly. "I also live in disquietude and sadness, I also know what it is not to have a reason to live and yet to have to go on... But Ma'am, you do have reasons to live even though you can not see it now... Your children will grow and you will see that all the suffering they caused you with your arrival into the world will become love and happiness, because although you can not believe it now, I am sure you will be a great mother, and they will reward you with their love. And you have the love of the whole country, of a people who adore you... there will always be reasons to live, Ma'am. You should not give up in despair, you are more loved than you believe... How could you not be loved an angel as beautiful and sweet as you? " He added, comforting her.  
"Only you have told me, only you have understood me... only you have made me feel loved," Victoria replied, sobbing and pouting, her face against his chest.  
"But it does not mean that only I can love you, love comes into our lives in very different ways. But above all things, we should never surrender to pain, never... As I once said, when my son died I felt that I had lost my only reason for living, but then life gave me another reason to live," said Lord Melbourne.  
"You told me that I was your reason to live," Victoria said, raising her head, to meet his eyes, with her beautiful blue eyes full of tears.  
"Yes, it was you, Ma'am... You gave me a reason to live and so I will never allow you to want to die. Your life gives meaning to mine," Lord Melbourne answered, his voice broken with emotion.  
"Truly? " she asked excitedly.  
"How can you doubt it, Ma'am?... From the day I met you in Kensington, I knew you were the strength I needed to live. My brave girl, my Queen, worthy and strong. But most of all, the woman I admire... I am proud of you, and I believe there is no better reason to live than you," replied Lord Melbourne.  
And then it happened... to Lord Melbourne's surprise, Victoria kissed him. She put her lips to his lips and kissed him desperately. Lord Melbourne took a moment to react, his eyes wide with astonishment. Then he tried gently to push her away.  
"No, Ma'am, we must not! " he exclaimed, but she silenced his protest with passionate kisses.  
Victoria was on top of him, kissing him desperately, with hungry... strong Lord Melbourne could have taken Victoria's small, fragile body off, but something within him made his strength falter and remain almost motionless. He just tried to move back, but then he lost his balance and fell backwards from the bench to the floor, with Victoria on top of him. She was startled, but then she resumed her frantic labour of kissing him in the mouth, now lying face down on top of him.  
It was not long before Lord Melbourne began to correspond her... His sanity disappeared in passion. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, pressed his lips against hers, then thrust his tongue into Victoria's mouth. She also tried to stick her tongue inside his mouth, and both tongues rubbed. Lord Melbourne's mouth "devoured" Victoria's small mouth, and sometimes nibbled at her lips.  
Blind of passion, Lord Melbourne rolled over her and lay on top of her... Victoria was twisting in pleasure, feeling immobilized by the weight of his body on hers, feeling "subdued" by him, moaning while she did not stop kissing him. Lord Melbourne descended with his mouth and kissed and nibbled on Victoria's neck, causing Victoria to groan more.  
Victoria grabbed his bowtie with one hand and tried desperately to undo the knot until he himself tugged his bowtie with skill. Then she jumped the first buttons of his shirt with her anxious hands, and she could see Lord Melbourne's bare chest. Victoria put her hand inside his shirt and caressed his chest, and lifted her head to kiss him.  
Victoria squirmed and rubbed against him, and she felt the lump growing in his crotch... then she lowered her hand and tugged on her skirt and petticoat, and lifted her leg to leave her thigh naked. Lord Melbourne watched with lust the leg offered by Victoria and with his hand caressed it, causing Victoria to shudder. Lord Melbourne came down and thrust his hands into Victoria's skirt, rummaging into her legs, caressing the part covered by her stockings, then her bare thighs, rummaging through the drawers, until one of his hands found and probed the most intimate part of the Queen…  
Victoria moaned with pleasure, and her moans grew as Lord Melbourne explored her. Until Victoria started begging him to make her his own, and then, Lord Melbourne came back to reality and backed away, almost horrified by what they had done.  
"We can not... we can not, Victoria! " exclaimed Lord Melbourne, sitting on the floor, snorting, breathing and heartbeat racing, and a tormented gesture on his face, not realizing that he had first called her by her first name.  
"My sweet, Lord M!... My beloved, I wish it, that's fine," Victoria said with a sweet gesture on her face, approaching him, crawl on all fours in a very unworthy pose for a Queen.  
"Victo... Ma'am, I beg your pardon, I..." began to say Lord Melbourne trying to return to "normality".  
"Do not you dare ask for forgiveness!... I forbid you!... I do not accept that you repent and that you ask pardon for what has just happened between us... and I do not accept that you call me Ma'am again in private," Victoria said in anger, hardening the gesture of her face.  
"Victoria, I would never do anything to harm you... that's why this can not be... you're a married woman and you're the Queen," Lord Melbourne said with anguish.  
"But you want me, you've shown it... and you love me... I know you love me, or will you deny it? " Victoria said imperiously.  
"You know... I can not deny it," Lord Melbourne replied, looking away and with a sad expression.  
"And I want you... and I love you," Victoria replied with tears in her eyes as she reached out a hand to stroke Lord Melbourne's face.  
"But everything stands between us," Lord Melbourne said bitterly, his voice cracked with emotion.  
"Lord M... I'm no longer a virgin," Victoria said, embarrassed and blushing.  
"You do not have to remind me! " said Lord Melbourne with anger in his eyes and face, as he turned to see her.  
"I remind you because that means that the consequences of losing my virginity are no longer an obstacle for us to have... a full relationship," Victoria replied with her face red as a tomato, but with determination in her eyes.  
Lord Melbourne softened his gesture and felt the storm of conflicting feelings inside him.  
"Victoria... you know, that kind of relationship can have other undesirable consequences," Lord Melbourne said affectionately.  
"You mean, that I can stay with a child of yours? That is not an impediment either, being a married woman, even if it is with another man," Victoria replied quietly.  
"Do not talk like that, it's not like you," Lord Melbourne answered, looking down, embarrassed and with some disgust.  
"Why? Because you have idealized me... Lord Melbourne, I am not a saint. I am a woman of flesh and blood, with her defects and her sins... I am tired of suffering, and if to stop suffering, I must become myself an indecent sinner, I am willing to do it... Whatever with such not to continue living this nightmare," said Victoria harshly.  
"If Albert finds out..." said Lord Melbourne.  
"He will not dare to expose me publicly, he appreciates his own image, his beloved honour too much," Victoria said almost contemptuously.  
"But he could part with you, in fact, stop living with you," Lord Melbourne said almost desperately.  
"In that case, he would do me a favour," said Victoria. "I can bear it less and less, even that he touches me, it's like a dead man, a cold corpse."  
"Victoria, you can not be an adulteress Queen... If the people will know, it would be a disaster for your image, you would lose the love and respect of your subjects, and that could cost you the Crown," Lord Melbourne argued increasingly desperate, because not only was he trying to convince her but himself.  
"Because I'm a woman... if I'd be a man, they'd even applaud me. But I have studied History, Lord M, and many adulteress Queens have got away with it... One has only to be cunning and discreet, and above all determined," she argued stubbornly.  
"Victoria, you do not realize I just want to protect you! " exclaimed Lord Melbourne, almost losing his temper.  
"Protecting me!... How you protected me that day when you broke my heart, right here in Brocket Hall!... If you had fought for me if you would have fought for our relationship with me... if, only we would have made the attempt to convince Parliament, the people... maybe I should not have lived the hell I've lived, I would not have had to suffer this loneliness and this pain... Why did not you fight for me! ... You should have fought for me... damn coward! " Victoria exclaimed, almost hysterical, crying and throwing herself on him, beating him with her small clenched fists.  
"Victoria, please!"  
Lord Melbourne held her by the wrists so she would not keep hitting him as she writhed. Finally, he drew her to him, and held her tightly, until she stopped resisting and burst into tears with her face buried in Lord Melbourne's chest.  
"Forgive me... Forgive me Victoria, my beloved Victoria," Lord Melbourne said tenderly, kissing Victoria's head on her hair. "But my life without you has been hell as well, and my only consolation was to think you were happy. Now I know I was wrong."  
"Then make me happy now," Victoria said, raising her head to meet his eyes.  
"God, Victoria... you're going to be my perdition! " exclaimed Lord Melbourne with love and anguish.  
"That's what I want... to lead you to perdition in my arms," Victoria replied with a sad smile, and then they kissed sweetly on the lips.  
After a few minutes, Lord Melbourne helped Victoria to her feet and helped her find her shoes and put them on since she had lost them in the outburst of passion. He also helped her put on her bonnet, and gently wiped the dirt from her clothes. Victoria also helped him a little, but both laughed because Victoria had ripped the buttons off his shirt in the frenzy and could not tie the tie.  
"I'm coming back, William. I'll be back here," Victoria said decisively, enjoying herself by calling him by his first name.  
"Victoria," Lord Melbourne answered in anguish.  
"Swears for the memory of your late son that you do not love me and that you do not want me to return, and I will not return! " she exclaimed.  
"You know I can not do it, and I will not," Lord Melbourne said, looking down.  
"Then I'll go back to Brocket Hall as many times as I want, and if you go somewhere else I'll look for you there. You will have to leave Britain to flee from me... what will happens in my visits will depend on you, but you know I will not give up my happiness again... Now kiss me while we are still alone."  
They kissed each other on the lips with passion. Lord Melbourne then accompanied Victoria to her carriage, where young maid Skerrett was waiting for her. At the carriage door, Lord Melbourne kissed the back of Victoria's hand, and they both trembled with excitement and desire, remembering the kisses and caresses they had shared.  
"I'll be a little happier tonight because I'll dream of Brocket Hall, Lord M... Especially with its beautiful greenhouse," Victoria said, her eyes bright and damp.  
"I will, too, Ma'am. Because your visit has reminded me that I am still alive," responded Lord Melbourne excitedly.  
"Good-bye, Lord M," Victoria said good-bye.  
"Goodbye, Ma'am, " Lord Melbourne said goodbye, offered her his hand, helped her into the carriage, and closed the door.  
Lord Melbourne felt his body shaking and his heart racing, and he felt contradictory emotions... and then he saw Victoria poking her head through the carriage window and turning back to see him standing as she walked away. Lord Melbourne smiled and waved, tears rolling down his cheeks. Victoria did not turn her head until they had come a long way, and she already saw him away from her, still standing watching the carriage away. When Victoria straightened in the seat, she took Skerrett's hand and resting her head on the servant's shoulder, she burst into tears.  
"Why is life so cruel, Skerrett! " Victoria exclaimed.  
"I do not know, Your Majesty... I do not know," said Skerrett affectionately, stroking the Queen's head in a hint of how intimate the relationship between the Queen and her maid had been.  
At Brocket Hall, Lord Melbourne was sitting in his favourite armchair, crying and laughing at the same time, drinking liquor, not being able to take Victoria's image out of his mind and the taste of her from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this space where you can freely comment and debate, I want to make some reflections. From the outset, my expectations regarding Vicbourne in the second season were very bad. But those expectations got worse when I saw the second season trailers, and when I read Jenna Coleman's statements that Victoria was going to turn to Lord Melbourne because she saw him as a "father figure"... and also the statements of Rufus Sewell that the relationship between Lord M and Victoria should change and not resemble the play they had in the first season. Although I am not in the UK and so I could not see yesterday the second episode with the famous scene of the greenhouse, from what I read in the comments on social networks I think my fears have been confirmed at least partially. Within the community of Vicbourne, even the most fanatical defenders of the show's official line showed some disappointment in the initial moments (although soon they preferred to focus on the positive). Apparently there is no trace of the magic of Vicbourne, and what we have is a Lord Melbourne in love with Victoria but sad and resigned, surrendered to doom... and what is worse, a Victoria who seems to have forgotten that she was once in love with him, and that she only resorts to him when she has her silly fights with Albert, and even worse because of her jealousy of Albert with another woman. I think that is to degrade Vicbourne to an almost stupid plot if we compare it with the wonderful and beautiful plot that was in the first season. Obviously for the historical veracity they can not have a future together in the show, and I respect that the team has decided to make Vicbert the main course of the second season of show (although I hate Vicbert) but that does not mean that there can not be still some of the old unresolved sexual tension between Lord M and Victoria, some magic. A woman can not be in love with two men at the same time?... A married woman can not have strong feelings for a man she loved in the past without necessarily being an adulteress? I do not understand why it is necessary to reduce what Victoria felt in the past by Lord Melbourne to a simple almost foolish infatuation of an immature girl, and to represent that now Victoria sees to Lord Melbourne like a father or almost like a "gay friend" to whom just looking to console her for her insufferable relationship with Albert's boring. Anyway, as a fan of Vicbourne I have the right to have my opinion and to criticize what I consider a wrong and ungrateful approach of Vicbourne in the second season of the show. Our only comfort, now more than ever, the fanfics.


	2. A Woman Searching for Happiness and a Tormented Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their dramatic reencounter in the greenhouse, full of contradictory emotions, Lord Melbourne must face anxiously a new visit from Victoria, while she is determined to regain happiness in his arms. What will happen in this new meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was meant to be from a single chapter, but as it happens it sometimes went beyond what I expected, and was left with an open ending. So I decided to prolong it, however I intend to take it easy because I have other outstanding stories that require my attention. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After his emotional and perturbing encounter with Victoria in the greenhouse, Lord Melbourne lived the next days in a state of great emotional turmoil, of true anguish. He really did not know if Victoria had given him a blessing or a curse that day...  
Before that encounter, Lord Melbourne was sunk, resigned to live a slow agony until the day of his death. The woman he loved, the person who had been his last hope and his only reason to live, was gone forever, he had lost her in the arms of another man, and with her had gone his life force, his soul. But as a terminally ill man who had resigned himself to his fate and made peace with God and the world, Lord Melbourne awaited death, sadly but without hatred or anger. Even the thought that Victoria was happy with her husband and her children even though it did not make him happy did give him some peace or comfort.  
But then came the unexpected visit of her to her greenhouse and the shocking and hot encounter between both... and the life of Lord Melbourne suffered a turn of 180 degrees for good and for bad.  
That day he discovered that Victoria was as much or more unhappy than him, that in her life there was much pain and loneliness, a pain and loneliness unbearable, too cruel for anyone. To his concern, he discovered that his beloved Victoria was plunged into a terrible depression, an unhealthy despair that endangered her health, her sanity, and her own life.  
But he also discovered that she did not love her husband and more importantly, that Victoria loved him. And besides, she wanted them to be lovers...  
Now Lord Melbourne was desperately divided between desire and duty, between love and common sense, between hope and doom. Sometimes he thought that his situation was like that of a man condemned to death who awaits his execution in a prison, which had already resigned himself, but to which suddenly they give him a remote hope of salvation, a hope that is probably false, and that by following it can endanger the person you love the most... but it is still a hope to hold on to and your desire to live now is very strong...  
He would like to write to Victoria and try to dissuade her from committing a madness, but he knows her very well after several years, and knows very well that she is a tenacious and determined person, that when she is proposed something is like a hound behind his prey, and that day in the greenhouse he saw her decided as never before in the time when they knew each other, with a determination that made him tremble. But he was very much afraid of what might happen if he denied her what she wanted... he feared that Victoria would sink more into the dark abyss that she had described to him and that she could not get out and that she could really plunge into dementia like her famous grandfather or even die very young.  
But at the same time he was aware of the risk they were taking if they started an adulterous affair, the danger it entailed for the reign of Victoria, the prestige of the Monarchy, and the stability of the country. But that the Queen would go mad or fell ill until she died entailed a danger equally great.  
Confounded Lord Melbourne was leaving things in the hands of fate, while a great inner storm haunted him day after day, because lust also emerged in his mind with feverish erotic fantasies, imagining his hands running over Victoria's naked body.  
However, it was not many days before Lord Melbourne received an urgent and confidential message from Victoria announcing her next visit to Brocket Hall at a certain day and hour. The message did not consult the opinion of Lord Melbourne, it did not have the courtesy to require his permission for the visit, although nobody in the United Kingdom would dare to reject a visit of the Queen, except for Lord Melbourne if he had to do it for the good of her... and that was why Victoria had not given him the opportunity to refuse and had drafted her message as the announcement of a fait accompli and almost as an order, as if she were the owner of Brocket Hall and was announcing her arrival at home.  
Lord Melbourne thought it was useless to try to avoid it, and even if he could stop that visit, Victoria would continue to insist until it was done. And he feared that in her insistence Victoria committed imprudence and that would cause a disaster, a scandal. Perhaps in the background, he only sought arguments to justify himself, because he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him.  
So Lord Melbourne prepared himself resigned, for the visit and made the necessary preparations to prevent any damage to the image of the Queen. He decided that almost all Brocket Hall employees had free time that day and at that time so that there would be no uncomfortable witnesses to the presence of the Queen. However, he knew that this unusual decision would cause suspicion among the employees, especially after they all had inevitably learned of the Queen's previous visit to the greenhouse. But it was better to speculate, that they should see for themselves the Queen's new visit to the house... a new visit after very little time since the previous one, and with the Queen arriving apparently incognito. Even worse, if some employees would realize that the young Queen and her former Prime Minister disappeared too long in some hidden corner of the house ...  
In that way, Lord Melbourne arranged that only his faithful butler and an old maid (practically with the rank of housekeeper), two persons in whose loyalty and discretion he absolutely trusted, remained in the house. There was also a teenager who worked as a stable-boy who was the maid's nephew and who was to remain confined in the kitchen unless his services were needed.  
Lord Melbourne was ignorant of Victoria's preparations, he did not know if she would come with a Queen's Guard escort (which would be advisable for security reasons but not suitable for the discretion of the visit). He did not know who in her personal circle would accompany her, and that made him more anxious.  
On the day of the visit, as the hour drew near, Lord Melbourne paced back and forth, unable to relax, feeling nerves and anxiety wreak havoc on his mind and make his body tremble. Again and again, he would look at a clock on the wall counting the minutes that were missing for her arrival.  
That day he had given himself a good bath, he had been groomed himself meticulously, dressed in one of his finest costumes and even perfumed. He felt stupid and even guilty, to behave like a young man in love who wants to impress the girl that he's madly in love with when he should rather try to look old and dishevelled, and do anything to disillusion Victoria.  
He felt that he was sweating even though it was not warm, and he knew it was from the nerves, rather from fear. He was afraid to sweat a lot and look dirty to her. His feet would not stop, and he kept spinning... sometimes he would sit down but soon he would rise again. He would have a drink, but he would leave it in the middle because he did not want to overdo it with the liquor and that Victoria would discover in him an alcoholic breath.  
When he looked out the window, again (he had lost count of how many times he had) he saw the carriage approaching. Then he felt an emptiness in his stomach and his heartbeat accelerated. He took a deep breath to calm himself and went to the door to wait for her.  
Standing in front of the front door of the mansion and accompanied by his butler and the maid, waiting for the carriage. Accompanying the carriage came two men riding on spirited horses. Lord Melbourne assumed that they were Queen's Guard soldiers, but they were dressed in civilian clothes, which surprised and troubled him, for it meant that Victoria was taking risky steps that involved other people in her plans and secrecy. He also recognized the carriage and realized that it was not Victoria's carriage, but Emma's. So there were more people involved in the matter.  
When the carriage came in front of him and stopped, the Brocket Hall butler quickly stepped forward and opened the door. Lord Melbourne also stepped forward and offered his hand to Victoria, who took it and descended the carriage with natural grace and dignity, though her body trembled. As she got out of the car, she stood very close to Lord Melbourne, both of them face to face, and Victoria lifted her head to meet his eyes, and each could read anxiety and happiness mixed with fear in each other's eyes.  
"Ma'am... welcome," said Lord Melbourne, lowering his head to kiss the back of Victoria's hand (clad in a glove), then released her hand slowly.  
"Lord M... when I'm here, I feel like I'm home," Victoria replied, her voice broken with emotion and moist eyes, trying not to cry as she smiled sweetly and charmingly.  
"I am glad to hear you, ma'am," Lord Melbourne said in an excited voice, then looked up to see Victoria's personal maid, Miss Skerrett, as she was getting out of the carriage assisted by the butler, behind her. "I see you've brought a limited company."  
"Yes, Lord Melbourne... Only my maid, Miss Skerrett, whom you probably remembered her with me," Victoria said, calming down a little.  
"Yes, of course... It is pleasing to see you, Miss Skerrett," Lord Melbourne said, as courteously as possible with a servant, according to protocol.  
"Pleasure is mine, my Lord," Miss Skerrett replied with kindness and timidity, bowing slightly.  
"May I escort you inside, ma'am?" asked Lord Melbourne with deference.  
"Of course, Lord M ... can you arrange for them to take care of Miss Skerrett and the gentlemen?" Victoria answered.  
"Of course, ma'am," said Lord Melbourne, and then addressed his butler and his maid. "Please take care that Miss Skerrett and the gentlemen are well looked after," said Lord Melbourne, and after the butler assured him that he would do so, he turned to Victoria. "Shall we go inside, ma'am?"  
"Of course, Lord M... I want you to show me the famous Brocket Hall library where you spend so much of your time," Victoria replied.  
"Of course, ma'am. It is a pleasure."  
They both set out and Lord Melbourne walked beside her as when they were Queen and Prime Minister in happier times.  
"Soldiers of the Queen's Guard dressed in plain clothes, ma'am?" asked Lord Melbourne quietly, raising an eyebrow in a gesture that was meant to be mocking, trying to ease the tension.  
"Something had to serve me to be the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces ... and having tea sometimes with the commander of the Queen's Guard, and reminding her that a grateful Queen can promote promotions and honours for him," replied the Queen, unable to avoid a smile of childlike mischief.  
"I see you handle the power springs very well, ma'am," Lord Melbourne said truthfully, but at the same time some concern over how that ability might make her overconfident.  
"Thank you, Lord M... of course, the carriage is Emma's, and that way there would be no curious witnesses watching a carriage with the royal insignia heading to Brocket Hall. But I preferred Emma not to come and she was very understanding, as usual," Victoria replied trying to speak normally, but the anxiety in her voice was noticeable.  
Lord Melbourne thought of her friend Emma, and the conflicting feelings she would feel about it ... censure to temerity of her friends Lord Melbourne and Victoria, and concern for the possible consequences, and at the same time joy for them, because she knew better than no one the suffering of both by their separation and repressed desires, and finally her cheerful and mocking vision of even the most serious matters, and how she would enjoy making a joke at the expense of her old friend.  
Arriving at the library Lord Melbourne invited her to come in and then he came in behind her, closing the door. Victoria saw him with barely concealed anxiety and then began to look through the room.  
"So this is Brocket Hall's famous library ... where you spend so much of your time, William," Victoria said, her hand touching the books on one of the shelves.  
"Yes, ma'am, this is ..." Lord Melbourne answered.  
"Do you remember that after what happened between us I asked you to call me by my name when we were in private?" Victoria said without looking at him, her eyes on the books in front of her.  
"Excuse me ... Victoria ... this is one of the two corners of the house where I spend all my time ... the other is the greenhouse," Lord Melbourne answered.  
"The greenhouse ... a place of very pleasant memory for me," Victoria replied, giving him an intense look that made their hearts quicken. "And this is your favourite armchair? " she added as she approached the armchair and ran her hand over the backrest where rested a robe to walk around Lord Melbourne's house... he cursed himself for leaving it there "Then it was true... you sleep in the armchair," she said smiling amusedly while she took the robe in her hands.  
"Yes, I'm afraid the fame is true in this case ... I hardly ever sleep in the bed, I usually fall asleep in the armchair and there I wake up almost every morning," he answered a little amused, with a mocking smile.  
"It has your smell," Victoria said as she smelled it, causing Lord Melbourne to get tense and nervous, again, and also excited. "That smell that I knew better that day in the greenhouse ... that smell that has followed me every minute of the day ... Do you remember my scent, William?" she asked as she left his robe on the armchair and approached him.  
"Victoria... please do not do this to me!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne tormented, almost like a child's plea, as she came very close to him, 'cornering him' against the wall of a corner.  
"I'm sure you remember ... and you must remember our kisses and our caresses. I have not been able to forget it ... I particularly remember your hand entering under my skirt, and how you touched the part most sacred and intimate of my womanhood... of my femininity. And I remember how you rummaged inside me for a moment..." Victoria said with her head raised and her gaze fixed on his eyes, a few inches from him, almost brushing her body with his.  
"Victoria, please!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne fighting to dominate himself, feeling like he was getting horny ... and his crotch was growing thanks to the desire that caused the memories.  
"The next day, when I was bathing, I asked Skerrett to leave me alone for a moment, and then I put my hand in that intimate place where your hand had been ... and although I should be ashamed to confess it, I emulate your touch, and my eyes closed, while I remembered you, and I felt the greatest and most glorious delight imagining that it was you who touched me again," Victoria said, her voice breaking with emotion and desire, her eyes damp as she laid her little hands on the broad and strong chest of it.  
"My God, Victoria!" Cried Lord Melbourne.  
"William, I have no experience in seducing men ... I only know that I need you, I need you desperately ... I will do whatever is necessary, I will beg you on my knees if it is necessary, but you do not reject me. I need your caresses, your kisses ... are you going to force me to climb your body like a tree or are you going to lower your head?" Victoria replied as she placed her small hand on the back of his head and tried to lure his head to kiss him on the lips.  
Lord Melbourne could not resist and lowered his head to kiss her lips... Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, a long and deep kiss, rubbing their lips hard, Lord Melbourne thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He tasted her mouth again, tasted it with desire, with insatiable 'hunger.' Lord Melbourne's hand settled at the end of Victoria's back, like when they both danced, but this time he shook her tightly, in a firm, desperate embrace. He pulled her with such passion that he lifted her a few inches off the floor, while his other arm circled the top of her back.  
Their lips and their tongues continued lavishing wet and intimate caresses, dancing together, giving each other sweet love. Until both were out of breath and he broke the kiss first... then leaned the front of his head against the front of her head, in an affectionate gesture.  
"We're crazy!... We're crazy, Victoria," Lord Melbourne said, panting a little.  
"I love you, William... that's all I care about ... Take me to your bedroom," Victoria replied, flushed, trembling nervously, her heart beating very fast.  
"Victoria, we must not ..." said Lord Melbourne distressed and without much conviction.  
"If you will not take me to your bedroom, I'll take off my clothes here, in your library ... I'll undress and you'll have to make love to me here, in your armchair or on the floor. Or I'll stay naked here until it's time to leave and you have to dress by force... In any case, I will return again and again, until you can no longer refuse," Victoria replied quietly, but with determination, in her gesture and in her gaze as she lifted her head to look him in the eye again.  
Lord Melbourne saw her with an intense look, which mixed desire, love, anguish, fatigue, resignation ...  
"You're determined ... right?" he said in a low voice.  
"I am ... Lord M," she replied with that energetic determination and majestic dignity that had enamoured him.  
"All right ... let's go," said Lord Melbourne.  
Before they went to the bedroom, Victoria had him call Miss Skerrett. After giving instructions for his butler and his maid to remain on the other side of the house ... Lord Melbourne guided Victoria and Skerrett to the wing where the bedrooms were. Victoria spoke briefly to Skerrett so she could wait in a room near Lord Melbourne's bedroom until Victoria needed her. Then Lord Melbourne and Victoria entered the bedroom and closed the door.  
"Do you trust her?" Lord Melbourne asked with some concern.  
"Absolutely ... she has become my confidant and I would even dare say that if there were no barriers to my status, she would be my friend ... She is a loyal and noble person," Victoria replied.  
"I trust your judgment," Lord Melbourne said with a friendly smile.  
Victoria was next to the big bed, a double bed, and she turned to look at the bed. Then she saw Lord Melbourne again.  
"So ... the bed you never use," Victoria said, trying to sound jokingly but with obvious nervousness.  
Lord Melbourne moved closer to her, and Victoria's heart quickened, even more as he took her hands and squeezed and stroked them.  
"Victoria ... are you sure about this? ... Do you really want to do this?" he asked with affection and sincere concern for her.  
"Seldom in my life, I've been so sure of something," Victoria answered with affection and a sweet smile, and then she extended one of her hands to caress his cheek. "You ask me as if I were a virgin that you are about to steal her virginity and you care about her.  
"I'm sorry, I ..." he was going to respond a bit embarrassed.  
"No, do not apologize ... it's very sweet. You are always so charming and noble, so chivalrous ... and you are always going to see me as the Kensington's little girl, your little girl... But I am already a woman, Lord M ... a woman who is responsible for her decisions and who knows what she wants and who needs ... I need you ... stop worrying about me, and for once, stop being so selfless and allow yourself to be happy ... Let's love each other, William, let's comfort each other," Victoria replied with wet eyes and the emotion in her voice.  
"I've always loved you, Victoria, always," said Lord Melbourne, and kissed her on the lips, sweet and short, and then broke the kiss, to meet her with a smile.  
"Will you help me take off my clothes?" Victoria asked excited and charming.


	3. Finally Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lust and love meet and unite, a mystical moment is created, that sacred moment in which man and woman through the flesh rise to the heavens, as gods. She has waited a lot for him, he has waited still more for her, now at last their bodies would surrender to each other in the perfect communion of body and soul ...

"Will you help me take off my clothes?" Victoria asked excited and charming.  
"I do not know if I will remember how to do it, Victoria ... I have not helped a woman for a long time to take off her clothes," Lord Melbourne said with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face and a sad smile.  
"You mean to tell me that Lord Melbourne's legendary reputation for womanizing is false, a lie! ... That terrible fame that Baroness Lehzen warned me when she tried to protect my virtue from your evil purposes!" Victoria exclaimed with an amused smile, a little mocking, but sweet and childlike, without pretending to make fun of him.  
"There was a time already remote in my life, in which that fame was justified ... although always behind any fame there is enough of exaggeration of people... But it is true that I have known many women intimately ... but I have not had that kind of 'friendship' with any woman in a long time," Lord Melbourne replied timidly, and Victoria could swear he blushed for his embarrassment.  
"And how long ago, William?" Victoria asked, seemingly curious and amused, but with jealousy in the depths of her heart.  
"Since ... shortly before I met you at Kensington that day," he replied in embarrassment.   
It took Victoria a few moments to process it, and then she opened her eyes and looked surprised.  
"Since you knew me! ... But William, that ...!" exclaimed Victoria, surprised, almost scandalized.   
"When I met you ... it was as if I had some kind of divine revelation," Lord Melbourne began, with longing and timidity. "From the first minute of that meeting in Kensington, I devoted myself to you with devotion, and I forgot myself, even my needs as a man ... At first I remembered that I needed intimacy with women, like any man, and I told myself that in my agenda with you I should find time to resume my 'intimate' friendship with some willing woman ... But then I forgot because I felt that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you, all the time I was not busy in Parliament or in Cabinet meetings, or dispatching government affairs ... all that time I wanted to spend it with you, every minute of me time would have wanted to pass it to your side, because I knew that our time together would not be eternal and for that reason I wanted to treasure the greater amount possible. And there was also the matter that I soon discovered that the only woman who occupied my thoughts was you ... that the only one for I felt true wish, it was for you and I did not feel able to go to bed with another ... so, a year went by and another, and I living a monk's life ... And then your marriage came, and I ... I would have wandered through all the brothels in London and slept with all the prostitutes in the city or slept with all the married or single ladies in London's high society who were ready to lie down with me to forget that you were sleeping with another man, to erase my pain or as a stupid and childish 'revenge' ... I would have liked to do it, but I could not .... I could not sleep with any woman ... I was too depressed, too depressed and sad, and I did nothing but think of you, and that painful memory did not allow me to want any woman ... my life has been since your wedding a dark and deep abyss where there is no room for the desires of living man, and that is why I am practically a dead man since then, a dead man who walks but does not breathe and therefore can not join the living flesh of a woman ... that's why that the other day I could perfectly understand what you told me about the hell you live in, because it looks a lot like the nightmare that my life has been without you ... and you see, that's the reason why I've had a ascetic life, although that might make me a fool, and even foolish for confess it," Lord Melbourne finished, trying to make a mocking gesture on his face, but he felt so sad that he ended up sketching a gesture as if he were going to burst into tears.   
Victoria was crying, tears streaming down her beautiful childlike face.  
"How do you always say things that make I love more of you! ... How can I compensate you for so much pain that I have caused you and love you as you deserve!" Victoria exclaimed as she placed palm of one hand on his chest and extended her other hand to caress his face.  
"You did it ... you did it during your visit to the greenhouse and today ... by showing me that you love me, that you are willing to do anything to be with me... In just a few minutes, you made me feel that my life had made sense, that in spite of so much suffering ... it had been worth having been born," said Lord Melbourne with a smile.  
"You've done it again! You can not say something that does not make me feel absolutely in love with you! " Victoria exclaimed, laughing and crying at the same time, as she gave him a playful, affectionate pat on the chest.  
"I'm so rusty," Lord Melbourne laughed, "instead of seducing a woman I make her cry."  
Victoria drew his head with her hand, and she stood on tiptoe, and they kissed each other again on the lips, at first slowly and sweetly, then with passion, devouring their lips again like hungry animals. After breaking the kiss, she saw him in the eyes, with a dark and deep look.  
"Take off me clothes ... we'll help each other get rid of our clothes," Victoria said in a voice filled with desire.   
"I will, Victoria," he said with longing.  
Lord Melbourne's trembling hands helped loosen each lasso and unlock each brooch, while Victoria's body trembled as he helped her remove the corset. She helped him off his shirt and gasped when she saw his bare torso, his broad chest with hard pectorals.  
They were both half-naked ... he was with his bare torso and his underpants, and she was wearing a shirt, her drawers and stockings. Victoria took off her stockings, resting her feet on the mattress of the bed, while Lord Melbourne looked lasciviously at her bare legs. Now Victoria was blushing standing in front of him, her bare feet on the floor and clad only with her drawers and shirt.  
"Ma'am, allow me ... I think it's my turn," Lord Melbourne said with a sneer and malicious grin ... and then put a serious expression on his face that indicated the excitement and nerves he felt.  
Lord Melbourne took off his underpants in front of her, and Victoria gasped in excitement as her heart raced. She saw his erect dick, big and thick, much bigger and thicker than she had imagined, rather larger than the only one with which she could compare it ...  
Victoria could not help but a nervous chuckle, rather of fear, which soon became a nervous and excited gesture as he approached her ...  
"Let me help you, Victoria," Lord Melbourne said, his voice grave and manly.  
Lord Melbourne took the border of Victoria's shirt and took off it over her head as she lifted her arms to help him. Victoria's tits were left naked and Lord Melbourne stared at them hungrily ... he put one of his big hands on Victoria's left breast, causing that she was a little shuddered. He caressed her breast slowly, delighting himself by squeezing softly. Then he slid his long fingers and pinched her nipple. She gasped again, excited.  
"Them are as I imagined ... them are beautiful, them are delicious as a divine delicacy ... like ripe fruits that you want to devour" said Lord Melbourne holding her breast in his half-closed hand and then lowered his head to lick the nipple.  
With his tongue he licked the nipple, slowly moving his tongue over it, enjoying that contact between the surface of his tongue and the tender flesh of that little tip of the breast. With the tip of his tongue he skirted the nipple, touring the halo in an exciting movement. Victoria's nipples were hard and stiff with sexual arousal.  
Then Lord Melbourne opened his mouth and began to nurse Victoria's breast, as if he were really sucking the most divine tropical fruit. Victoria put her hand on his head and stroked his hair as she lifted her head and closed her eyes, and with open mouth emitted gasps of pleasure.   
After a moment, Lord Melbourne moved away from Victoria's breast and surprising her, when he took her with his strong arms and lifted her off the floor, and carried her to bed quickly. Victoria looked at him with anxiety and desire, staring especially at his erect cock as he lay down beside her on the bed.  
Lord Melbourne put his hands on Victoria's waist and then he grabbed the drawers and slowly slid until were removed them by to her feet and toss them away.  
Victoria trembled a lot and closed her eyes, while instinctively closing her legs a little. Then he slid a hand down Victoria's leg to her thigh.  
"Victoria ... open your legs ... Open them for me," said Lord Melbourne in a gentle tone, but with a touch imperious, almost like an order.  
Victoria obeyed and spread her legs, offering Lord Melbourne a glorious vision of her sex... Lord Melbourne's face tightened and darkened, with a gesture of almost perverse lasciviousness. He lowered the back of one hand over the thick jungle of hairs, pubic hair that covered Victoria's sex ... and then he slid his hand caressing the skein of dark, curly hair. Victoria trembled harder and squirmed excitedly.   
"You do not know how I like this part of your body ... you have no idea how delicious it is for me ... Many times I imagined what it would be, and sometimes when I saw you dressed in layers of clothes, in my mind I imagined with lust how it would be to be able to see beneath all those clothes and discover the marvelous sight of your sex," said Lord Melbourne, while stroking Victoria's sex with the back of his hand. "The curly hair of your sex looks so tempting, so morbidly tempting ... the lips of your sex look so delicious, like a tasty clam," Lord Melbourne went on, and then with his fingers he gently stroked Victoria's skin around the area delimited by her jungle of pubic hair ... with his index finger stroked the area of skin between the vagina and the anus of Victoria causing waves of excitement in her, "You do not know how I make water to the mouth, thinking of savoring the delicious taste of that clam ..."  
Victoria listened horny and surprised to Lord Melbourne, saying lewd words she never thought she would hear him say, and feeling more and more excited by those almost obscene words ...  
"Let me, ma'am... let me give you pleasure," Lord Melbourne went on, and then he inserted the middle finger of his hand into her sex.   
Victoria winced and her mouth opened as she made a moan of pleasure. With his middle finger, Lord Melbourne rummaged inside her, slowly first and then with some more energy. Then he inserted his index finger too ... and with two fingers inside her, he rummaged through her intimate cavity in the ideal way to stimulate a woman who many years of experience had taught him. He concentrated his fingers on rubbing and rummage her nub, stimulating her to despair, making her whole body tremble stronger and she clung to the sheets with her hands, while she made moans of pleasure louder and louder. After a moment that seemed eternal, he drew his fingers from inside her ...  
"You're wet for me, Victoria ... very wet ... I like that, I want to taste the taste of your clam now," said Lord Melbourne, and then he lowered his face to her crotch ...  
Lord Melbourne began to practice cunnilingus on Victoria ... he licked Victoria's sex, at first with slow, lingering licks. Lord Melbourne thrust his tongue into Victoria's intimate cavity, making his way, through her vaginal lips, making contact with that part of her body that produced waves of pleasure in her. The tongue rubbed Victoria's swollen lips, tasted the taste of her wet sex, stimulated those erogenous parts of her body, causing an overwhelming sense of pleasurable vertigo in Victoria's mind.   
Lord Melbourne increased the speed and intensity with which he licked Victoria's crotch, and began to do so like a hungry beast devouring its prey. Victoria squirmed, one hand clutching the sheets more firmly, and with her other hand clung to Lord Melbourne's hair. He 'devoured' her sex, his lips and his tongue insatiably, passionately honoring the most sacred part of Victoria's femininity, as she called it. His tongue tramp over and over again, the groove that formed the union of Victoria's vaginal lips, touching them, it taking the moisture from her to his mouth, indulging his desire to devour her clam ...  
Until the time came when Lord Melbourne pushed his mouth away, with his hands he opened Victoria's legs wider and then, taking her by the hips, pulled her towards him with a vigorous movement. Victoria saw his erect cock and prepared for the moment she had longed for. He helped himself with one hand to place the thick tip of his dick in the entrance of her vagina and then pushed forward decisively and penetrated her ... his dick made its way, it separating the vaginal lips, invading as an intruder her intimate cavity and in one fell swoop impaled her filling her with all his long cock.   
Victoria arched her back and dug her nails into the sheets as she closed her hands ... her face covered with a gesture of pain and ecstasy as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Then she released the sheets and wrapped her arms around his torso, and opening her eyes, she brought her face to Lord Melbourne's, to whisper in his ear ...  
"I love you!" Victoria exclaimed, very close to his ear, like a desperate confession, like a prayer to the heavens, like a cry of pleasure.  
"And I love you!" Lord Melbourne replied, his voice grave and virile, like a declaration of love, like the roar of a stallion possessing his female.  
Lord Melbourne began to lunge into the impaled interior of her, with his dick like a battering ram, like a lance digging through the flesh. With the rhythmic, paced movement of his hard hips, retreating barely enough to re-strike all the way into of her, all that the length of his dick allowed ... that dick, trapped inside Victoria's intimate cavity, imprisoned by the flesh walls of that cavity, like a huge body trapped in a small space.  
Over and over again, with that maddening cadence ... then the pace was accelerating, and he attacked with more force, penetrating her with more passion.  
"Ahhh!" Victoria complained, with pleasures.   
She lifted her feet from the mattress and flexed her knees, keeping her legs up in the air. As Victoria clung to him, her arms around him, as if she were suspended in an abyss, and when she let him she would fall to abyss. Victoria moaned, moaning with pleasure, almost howling as she felt pain and pleasure with the penetration and the strong thrust of him inside her.  
"Ahhh!" Victoria lamented, as the intruder who had entered inside her continued to attack her brushing her swollen vaginal lips and breaking it way widening her cavity, and striking with the thick head the bottom of it as if he wanted to pierce it.  
Victoria was crazed with pleasure, enjoying the sensation of feeling impaled, completely filled, subdued by him, under the weight of his enormous body. Lord Melbourne made the rhythmic movement of his penetration more frenzied, of the dance of his hips retreating and advancing to nail her mercilessly, to possess her savagely, like a stallion with a female. Victoria was seeing Lord Melbourne's face for a moment, as she never thought to see him, with a dark, shady gesture of pure lust, almost animal. But that excited her more, because she saw him more virile, like an alpha male, and she was proud to be his, to be his female ...  
"Ahhh!" Victoria almost screamed, her moans of pleasure crazed, even animals, while her face was deformed with madness, and her eyes were almost white.   
Back and forth, back and forth ... the frenetic rhythm, the beast cadence, with more and more strength, each time with more rapidity. He sucks tits of her, while he does not stop penetrating her, impaling her, nailing her ... sucks her nipples, then brings his mouth to hers, and kisses her almost brutally. Victoria nails her nails to his back, he puts pain gesture but then becomes a gesture of greater pleasure.  
Victoria can not stand it any more and her breaks before that him, with a scream as she reaches orgasm. Lord Melbourne continues ramming on, he continues with his frantic movement, until he also reaches his climax, and spills his cum inside her, a copious thick white jet, filling her intimate cavity ...  
They were both shaking, breathing hard, sweating ... they met their eyes, and tears came from Victoria's eyes. Lord Melbourne kissed her on the lips, a soft sweet kiss.  
"Thank you my love!" said Lord Melbourne.   
Then Lord Melbourne rolled to the side and gently drew her in his arms, and Victoria curled up against him, her head on his chest.  
"I like your chest Lord M ... your body is very beautiful," Victoria said after a while.  
"Usually men say that to women, Victoria," Lord Melbourne said, laughing.  
"But it is true! Your body reminds me of those statues of Greek or Roman gods that are naked," Victoria replied.  
"Well, I think you exaggerate ... if there is a beautiful body is yours, Victoria ... I knew it would be beautiful but you overcame my dreams or fantasies," he said stroking one of her breasts.  
"I'm glad you like it ... it's the first time a man sees me totally naked," Victoria replied cheerfully and without thinking.  
But then she realized her mistake, and she confirmed it when she saw that Lord Melbourne's face darkened a little ... Though it could console him a little to know that Albert was so foolish and puritanical as to always make love to her covered in a nightgown and without undressing her completely... on the other hand, reminded him that she had had sex with him many times in recent years, and that she still shared his bed.  
"I'm sorry, I did not want to ...!" Victoria apologized anguished.   
"All right, nothing happens ... we are adults and mature, Victoria. Besides, I'm glad to have the privilege of being the first man to see you totally naked," replied Lord Melbourne affectionately, kissing her on the mouth.  
"Lord M ... How do you make it so late?" Victoria asked curiously.  
"What, Victoria?" he asked strangely.  
"You know... How do you do to be so long inside me before releasing your seed?" she replied with curious innocence.  
Lord Melbourne could not help but smile with irony and mockery, and feel a petty pleasure ... so the 'little' Albert was one of those who finished very fast ...  
"I suppose it's the experience ... do you like it?" Lord Melbourne said curiously.  
"I love it ... it drives me crazy with pleasure," Victoria answered with sincerity and enthusiasm.  
Lord Melbourne smirked. After a while, Lord Melbourne felt his erection again.  
"Would you like to try another way to make love?" Lord Melbourne asked with a lascivious look.  
She looked at him in amazement and excitement, and nodded. Then Lord Melbourne sat on the edge of the bed, and he had Victoria squatting on his crotch. Then he made her stand up and then guided her and helped with his hand so that when she lowered her body would be impaled with his erect dick.  
Victoria opened her mouth and gasped... Lord Melbourne put his hands on her hips and pulled her up and down in a rhythmic motion, causing his dick to come out from inside her up to the half as she climbed in and then push it in full, when she came down. Victoria wrapped her arms around Lord Melbourne's neck and saw him at the eyes, and then she smiled, realizing that that posture not only allowed her to get a lot of pleasure, but to see him well to his eyes as they made love. They did not stop looking at each other all the time she was riding on his crotch, up and down, while her tits danced up and down. Until they reached the climax almost at the same time and she hugged him tightly, when Lord Melbourne filled her again with a copious jet of his cum. Then they kissed on the lips ...   
A little while later Miss Skerrett knocked at the door shyly, to remind Victoria that they must begin to prepare to return, as Victoria had asked her, to do. Lord Melbourne and Victoria saw each other with sadness, and then Lord Melbourne put on a robe and slipped into the bathroom so Victoria could get Skerrett in, to help her get dressed. Discreet Miss Skerrett pretended normality as she helped her mistress dress, ignoring the obvious fact that the Queen had just had sex. Victoria was blushing and a little embarrassed, but she knew Skerrett understood her and knew her suffering, and her love for Lord Melbourne. Victoria was barely cleaned, leaving a more thorough cleaning by the time she got to her own house, so she even carried the seed of Lord Melbourne within her ...   
When she finished dressing, Victoria had Miss Skerrett come out for waited her outside, to see Lord Melbourne dressing. He came out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow when he saw her with a lascivious look and a mischievous smile.  
"I want to see you naked, again, and see how you dressing like an Ottoman Sultan when he sees a concubine of his harem, naked, and dressing in front of him," said Victoria mockingly.  
"I thought I had gone to bed with the Queen of the British Empire and not with a Sultan of the Ottoman Empire ... and I did not know that I was a harem concubine," replied Lord Melbourne mockingly. "But, I have no problem in pleasing her, ma'am."  
Lord Melbourne took off his robe and stood naked in front of her, while Victoria bit her lower lip. While he was looking for his underpants, she saw his dick ...   
"I think we should put a name to that part of your body that I really like ... I think I'll call it "Big Dash", " Victoria said in amusement.  
"Big Dash!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne in astonishment.  
"Sure ... Dash was my only friend before I became Queen and he's still my best friend ... and that part of your body is my new best friend ... so it's an honor for both of you... But since, that part of your body is so big, it's fair to call it big ... "Big Dash", " Victoria answered naturally and still smiling.  
They both laughed. After a while Lord Melbourne was almost fully dressed ...  
"If we will continue with this ... I must seek a discreet house in London near Buckingham for our meetings. Neither Dover House nor Brocket Hall are convenient ... they are very risky places," said Lord Melbourne soberly and thoughtfully as he pulled on his tie.  
"Our own love nest?" Victoria asked excitedly as she got up from the bed and approached him.  
"Yes ... something like that," he said, smiling.  
She kissed him passionately on the lips.  
"I'm glad, Lord M ... but perhaps it will not be necessary. Probably have a much better alternative," Victoria said enthusiastically.  
"Victoria, you must be careful, do not go to ..." was going to say Lord Melbourne but she silenced him with a kiss on the lips.   
"Trust me," she replied.  
Later, Lord Melbourne was saying goodbye to her at the front door of the mansion, while the carriage awaited her. Both were happy on the one hand, for what had happened, and sad on the other, for having to part again.  
"See you soon, Ma'am ... I hope," said Lord Melbourne, after kissing the back of her hand.  
"Of course ... see you soon, my dear Lord M," Victoria said excitedly.  
When Lord Melbourne helped her into the carriage, she whispered in his ear.  
"I can not wait to see Big Dash again."  
Lord Melbourne had to make an effort not to laugh, and saw that she waited until closing the carriage door to laugh like a mischievous child while at her side Miss Skerrett blushed and smiled cheerfully to see her Queen happy, as she had not seen her in a long time. Then he saw the carriage go away, but this time with joy and a little hope in his heart ...


End file.
